Irônico
by Rafa008
Summary: O casamento de Matt e Sora.


**Autora:** Rafa008

**Shipper:** Sora/Matt

**Música **Ironic-Alanis Morrissett.

**Resumo:** O casamento de Matt e Sora.

**Irônico**

_É como chuva no dia do seu casamento_

_É uma passagem de graça, quando você já pagou_

Sora estava sentada em uma pequena sala, cercada das mais diversas flores, rosas brancas e amarelas. Ele usava um lindo vestido de noiva, branco, com uma camada de renda. Havia um laço atrás e a parte de cima mostrava os ombros. Seus cabelos ruivos estavam soltos e com cachos nas pontas e seus olhos tinha uma sombra luminosa. Ela tinha as mãos entrelaçadas, apoiadas em seu colo.

Aquele era o dia mais feliz de sua vida. Era engraçado pensa que antes, ela não ligava para roupas, saia escondida para jogar futebol e era apaixonada por Tai. Lembrou-se do chapéu amarelo que ele lhe deu de aniversário e da discussão que tiveram por causa disso. Ela riu, ao lembrar do email dele, pedindo desculpas e do que ele escreveu logo abaixo: _Com amor, Tai. _Aquele chapéu estava agora guardado em seu antigo armário na casa de sua mãe. Agora ela era uma renomada estilista de Odaiba, desenhava quimonos, fazia arranjos de flores e era noiva de Matt.

Mimi-Aqui esta seu véu Sora.

Kari-E seu buque.

Sora sorriu, se virando para suas duas madrinhas, vestidas em rosa claro. Mimi aproximou-se de Sora, ajeitando o véu em seus cabelos, delicadamente, enquanto Kari lhe entregava um lindo buque de orquídeas. E pensar que ela havia se declarado após o ataque de um Digimon no show de Matt, 15 anos atrás. Ela olhou para baixo, para sua barriga quase imperceptível. Estava grávida do primeiro filho, de 3 meses. Ela fechou os olhos, tocando a barriga e se lembrando.

**Flashback**

_Matt havia chegado cedo ao apartamento deles pois Sora havia ligado e ele estava preocupado. Ele a encontrou sentada no sofá. Matt sentou-se ao seu lado, tocando seu ombro._

_Matt-O que aconteceu Sora? Você esta bem?_

_Sora sorriu, com lágrima nos olhos._

_Sora-Matt, eu estou grávida!_

_Matt ficou chocado ao ouvir a noticia, encarando-a. Ele então piscou os olhos e abriu um lindo sorriso, puxando Sora para seu colo e a beijando. Sora envolveu suas mãos em seu pescoço, brincando com seus cabelos loiros, enquanto continuavam a se beijar. Quando Matt se separou, ambos ofegantes, ele a sentou no sofá e se sentou-se sobre um joelho, de frente para a ruiva. Ele tirou uma caixinha de veludo do bolso e a abriu, mostrando um lindo anel com uma pedrinha branca._

_Matt-Sora, estou tão feliz... Você aceita se casar comigo?_

_Sora deixou uma lagrima escapar e a enxugou, sorrindo para ele._

_Sora-Eu aceito Matt... Meu amor._

**Fim do Flashback**

Mimi-Já esta na hora Sora.

Sora-Sim.

_É o bom conselho que você não aceitou_

_E quem teria imaginado... isto acontece_

Ela se levantou delicadamente da cadeira e Mimi e Kari seguraram a cauda de seu vestido, enquanto elas se dirigiam para a parte principal da Igreja. Nas fileiras de banco, dos dois lados, os amigos e familiares de Sora sorriam, mas tudo o que a ruiva conseguia ver, era Matt, em um terno branco, sorrindo para ela no final do corredor, que estava coberto de pétalas. Seus cabelos loiros estavam um pouco mais compridos, o deixando mais bonito do que nunca e seus olhos azuis brilhavam de emoção ao ver a futura Sra. Ishida, caminhando em sua direção. Era irônico que quando estiveram juntos no digimundo, aos 11 anos, ele não ligava tanto para ela e era Tai quem estava sempre ao lado da ruiva. E agora, 15 anos depois, ali estava Sora, vestida de noiva, caminhando até ele e Tai, seu padrinho, em um paletó preto ao seu lado, lhe dando os parabéns. Hoje, era um astronauta. A vida realmente era engraçada.

Sora se aproximou dos degraus que levam ao altar, parando de frente de Matt, que sorriu lhe estendeu a mão. Ela aceitou sua mão e os dois ficaram lado a lado, de frente para o padre que começou a falar.

Padre-Yamato Ishida, você aceita se casar com Sora Takenouchi?

Matt-Aceito.

Padre-E você, Sora Takenouchi, aceita se casar com Yamato Ishida?

Sora-Sim, eu aceito.

Padre-Podem se beijar.

Sora se virou para Matt sorrindo. Matt deu um de seus sorrisos de arrasar corações e abaixou a cabeça, aproximando seu rosto do de Sora, afastando delicadamente o véu e colocando-o para trás. Sora fechou os olhos, sorrindo fechou o beijo deles. Sora levou suas duas mãos até a face de Matt, ainda o beijando e quando se separaram sorriram, olhando para suas mãos com alianças.

Matt-Sabe, Sra. Yamato, estava pensando no quanto as coisas mudaram...

Sora riu delicadamente.

Sora-Eu estava pensando a mesma coisa, em como a vida muda. Agora aqui estou eu, com meu marido, Matt Ishida...

Matt sorriu e a beijou novamente, antes de se virarem para seus convidados para irem para a recepção da festa. Matt passou uma mão pela cintura de Sora, tocando sua barriga e sorriu.

_A vida tem um jeito engraçado de aprontar com você_

_A vida tem um jeito realmente engraçado de te ajudar_

_De te ajudar_


End file.
